


Second Chances

by AzulaLover50000



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Advice, Comfort, Enemies to Friends, F/F, Mentioned Katara - Freeform, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Soft Azula (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzulaLover50000/pseuds/AzulaLover50000
Summary: Azula Talks To Sokka At Ember Island
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Kudos: 14





	Second Chances

At Ember Island Azula look at her hands; despite the fact healers kept trying to heal them each time they met, despite the therapy, despite everything. Every scar itched; every time she moved they felt like they had been pinched. She also found holding things was like an intense pressure and that firebending caused a feeling akin to white hot needles stabbed in a nerve. The damage was treated too late; by then the doctors could only wrap up her hands and hope the damage to her nerve endings weren't that bad. The star shaped scar on her body the side of her waist was a sign of lightning entering her body from a vicious assault; an assault for the one of three pettiest of reasons, but an assault none the less.

"You okay?" Came a voice, it was Sokka. "Hmph," the princess sneered. "I thought you wouldn't care … not after how I was in the past, let alone after I beat up Suki, almost killed the Avatar and … and my own brother." The voice of the former princess cracked at the mention of Zuko. "I deserve the pain, these scars and many other things. I don't deserve her, or them," Azula said, looking over to her wife, whom was playing with her young son and adolescent daughter. "Nobody deserves loneliness, let alone a decent into madness at only fourteen. You are one month younger than my sister, you're not a monster." "Then why does a part of me still crave power and control? So why do I still struggle with treating people as my equals?"

Sokka could tell from this statement her that despite his former hatred for the ex-princess, she was no different to the members of the Northen Water Tribe and most importantly, times she was no different from Zuko. While he had a scar on his face and body, Azula had scars on her hands and body as well as vivid emotional and mental scar that was very much still fading. "Zuko told me about Ozai, but I sense there's more to this."

"When I was five I unintentionally hurt Zuzu with my fire in a simple childish play-fight, she dragged me by my wrist, slapped and lectured me saying 'what kind of monster are you? Hurting your brother!' I was sent to my room." "Your mother loves you, I'm just glad you made up and that she's alive," Azula sighed hearing these words. "True, thanks for the chat Sokka, it means a lot." "Any time, what are friends for?"


End file.
